Past skies
by babyribbon
Summary: Ponyland is struck by countless unexplainable disasters. Baby ribbon winks off but she has no clue where....


**_Chapter 1, Eye of the storm_**

It was a wonderful day with no clouds as far as the eye could reach but she completley ignored the fact. Baby ribbon stayed far out of sight high up in the tree with thick branches shading her. She rarely did anything but read her books in her tree. She flipped a page. Without her mother she just wasnt the same. Baby Ribbon was depressed. the memories of her being seperated from her mother brought a tear to her eye. She turned back to the book that was open in front of her trying not to remember too much of the past. It was entitled "The fall of civilisations"

-Feels like the end , she mumbled to herself. It was true, many strange events around the ponies were forcing them towards the temporary safety in dream valley. Baby Ribbon had a strong dislike towards the newcomers. They were teasing her for not being some "purelined" or "civilised" pony. She knew all breeds of ponies by heart. each type appeared in her family tree. Her father Tornado, a true mounain pony, was of a wild kind, a type becoming rarer. she grew up in the wild with her father. This made her wild instincts much stronger than most. When danger started lurking in the forests they lived in Tornado forced the rest of his family to dream valley.

-Come on Baby Ribbon dont stay there. it is best you come down and practice winking. Said Glory, she helped train the unicorn foals to wink in case of a disaster. The young foal just snorted back.  
-Better go in, it is becoming stormy.  
-Dont beleve you, there were no signs for storm last time i looked! Baby Ribbon snorted back. Just then a lightning bold dashed across the sky. Before you knew it all or the ponies raced into safety.  
-This doesnt make sense! it was clear just ten minutes ago! But nobody heard what the baby blue unicorn was saying. they were too busy staring outside at the terrifying sight that made all of them speechless because just at the horizon was a storm, a tornado. ten times wider than it was tall ripping up anything near it with such immense power that paradise estate started to shake even though this storm was far away at the horizon. As the ponies were staring at the horrifying storm the glass they were looking through shattered because of the wind. In a state of shock they were thrown backwards towards the wall behind them that broke on impact sending the ponies tumbling until the uphill blocked most of the wind.  
-What is going on? asked baby Shady who had several minor cuts from the glass, like most others.  
-I have absolutley no idea! was the response she got from her petrified mother.

At the same time , not too far away a young gray pony entered a dark room. He couldnt see much but he knew the room so well he didnt mind the darkness.  
-Well done, young student. Said another pony hidden in the darkness.  
-Thank you master. should i give the signal?  
-Yes, before it is too late. Said the mysterious pony.

-What is that? Paradise asked staring at the monstrous storm. Do you know baby Ribbon? i know you have borrowed a couple of meterology books.  
-It is huge! i would think it was a tornado if it wasnt so big. Mabye...  
Baby Ribbon froze, she saw them just too clearly. they were wolves, her deepest fear. they had seperated her from her mother. Her civilised knowlege dissapeared and her wild instincts didnt tell her to stay with the others, where they were vunerable but to run. She made a mad dash out to the field. the wolves followed her and left the rest of the ponies.  
-We have to do something or they will hurt her! yelled a paniced Buttons as they set off to save the golden maned unicorn.  
Baby Ribbon didnt hear, see or feel everything. She had completley panicedas she galloped for her life away from the wolves. Her hooves thundered against the ground, her heart was beating all that it could against her chest. She quickley fled into the forest through the trees and bushes jumping over the rivers and logs. The problem though was that she wasnt looking as a stray branch bent infront of her causing her to trip. The sudden jerk made her fall to the ground painfully gliding on the ground for a short distance until she came to a complete stop. As she looked, she saw a young male unicorn, seemingly grey because of the darkness but baby Ribbon could clearly make out that he was actually a very light blue with green mane and a black streak in his mane.  
-There is no escape now pretty one, you were quite tough. There is nothing you can do to esca..  
Before he had time to finish his sentence though Baby Ribbon had acted and winked away. She had no clue where she was going but she knew it was better. anywhere but right there at that moment. ANYWHERE.


End file.
